wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Life on The Island of Fire
In this story learn how a SwiftWing family survives on the Island Of Fire. Join Rain on her story about learning how to deal with the toughest life you can get. Prologue "But Windclaw, if we leave, where will we go?" a SwiftWing with an indigo mane and tail said. "Somewhere safe, Windy," Windclaw said, stroking Windy's white talons with jet-black ones. Windy looked gloomily back at the SwiftWing Island. Princess Flora and Queen Starbolt had started a war. It was not safe for Windy's batch of eggs.Windy sighed.She reached into a leather sachel and pulled out a red egg. The egg was left in a tree. "I hope Mango will get the egg," Windy said, staring at the sky. It was a very stormy night. Lightning flared across the sky. Mango was a RainWing that had promised to take care of one of Windy's eggs. "FIND THEM!!!" a dragon screeched. "I want those dragonets as soldiers!" The two dragons flew away quickly. They were far off when a guard of Flormundai found the red egg. "Perfect, one egg is good enough," he said, taking off into the stormy night. He landed on a ledge, next to a RainWing. "RainWing,watch this..." the SwiftWing said, holding the egg over the water. Mango screamed through his muzzled mouth as the SwiftWing dropped the egg into the ocean...or did it? No, it had landed in another soldiers talons, but Mango didn't know that. "Now go!" the guard said, removing the chains. Mango flew quickly, diving into the ocean to find the egg. A shark was watching him with cold, black eyes. It swam quickly toward Mango, and bit his soft under belly.The shark killed him, and feasted on him. Chapter One:The Island Of Fire A white SwiftWing zoomed across the sky, her pecock blue mane and tail shining in the rising sun. Rain was being chased by the SwiftWing bully. There was tons of SwiftWings on the Island Of Fire. "Come back here, ScardeyWing!" the bully shouted. "In your dreams!" Rain shouted, her eyes began to glow purple... The bully saw this, and was worried, Rain had the best telekinesis on the island. She wanted to be her hero, Queen Starbolt, a lightning bender. She practiced hard every stormy night. Rain used her telekinieses to slam a log down on the SwiftWing's back. He screeched in agony. "Take that Funnel!" Rain smirked. "Next time, don't mess with an expert at telekinesis." Rain gave a head nod, turned, then flew off. "HEY RAIN!" shouted a voice. It was Flow, the friend of Rain. Flow had a pink stripe, gray scales ,and a violet mane and tail tuft. "Hi Flow," Rain said. "Wanna spend the night? If it's ok?" Flow squealed with delight. She loved to be with her friends. Flow nodded and said, "Sure! I won't have nothin' to do anyway..." Rain nodded, turned, and flew off. Chapter Two:No Lightningborn Rain Rain had alot to do...well, only one thing, actually...getting ready for Flow. She picked up scrolls, toys, garbage, and junk. Rain looked at her green stripe. Nothing special...just a regular stripe, ''she thought. "Hey Rain!" a voice said happily. "I'm here!" Rain turned around to see a cheerful SwiftWing with an older one beside her. Flow's father. "Ok Flow, goodbye, love you," her father said, rubbing his daughter's mane. He walked out the door. "C'mon Flow, let's go to my room, mom said she's got a surprise for us," Rain said. Flow shrieked in delight as she scampered up the stairs. On Rain's bed were two boxes, both green with pink wrapping, but with name tags. They each took a box and teared at it viciously. In Rain's was a mood necklace, lined with gold, it was an oversized version of the mood ring itself. In Flow's box was a jade necklace, the jade was carved into a SwiftWing, it looked like Queen Starbolt with its lightning-stripe.The jade were shiny shades of kelp green, yellowish-green, and grass-green. Rain just looked at her plain-old stripe and scowled. She wanted to be a lightningborn. Starbolt the lightning born was a lightning bender. Rain had been interested in lightning. How the light was so beautiful, to Flow, lightning was just...ugly! ''BOOM! '' CRGHH!'' '' CRASH!'' Thunder! Rain dashed outside to feel droplets splatter against her scales. A bright light flared across the sky. Rain new what that was... she now had the mood neklace on, it turned yellow, for excited. She dug in her claws, took focus, and her eyes glowed. For some reason...whenever Rain used her telekinesis on something, the object would glow a faint purple, Rain's telekinesis color. The lightning stopped for a moment...but then it whipped around wildly, burning everything it touched. Rain stopped. She looked down at her talons. The mood necklace turned light green, for sad. "Too bad,"Flow sighed."But you improved."Flow shrugged as Rain gave her a look that said,seriously? '' ATTENTION'' I won't be continuing anytime soon.It's summer and...ya know.. '' '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)